Out of Reach
by Charteax the Dragon
Summary: An 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' Digimon crossover fic, its kinda wierd, and it may not be convincing, but we.


Ok, this is THE weirdest Idea, but oh well, its not like I care. Tell me what you think.  
  
Willis was looking over the internet, still slightly shaken by the incident with the virus. He noticed a site that talked about an incident involving strange deaths. "This may have something to do with a Digimon." Willis said. He opened the site. It read about a strange murderer who killed people in their dreams. The only information given was that the murders were only in a place called Elm Street, and the murderer was called Freddy Krueger. "At least its not a digimon." Wilis said, and left the site. Suddenly, the computer screen began to fizzle, and then turned off. "What the..." Willis said, slightly freaked out. Then, scratch marks began to appear on the screen, and spelled out something, blood trails flowing from the scratches. It read out 'Warn everyone. Freddy's Back!" Then, a set of black claws pierced through the screen and went at Willis's face, passing through it. Willis immediately woke up. "This is bad. I have to tell the others." Willis said.  
  
Davis, Cody, Yolei, TK and Kari had just got back from the Digital world, when their D3 sounded. It was Willis saying he was attacked in his dream, and others are in danger, and that they should find out as much as they can about someone called Freddy Krueger. "I think Willis has gone off the deep end this time!" Davis said. "But he could be telling the truth! We have to find out." TK said. The group headed over to Izzy's house, to get more information. Izzy searched the internet, and found more information. "Freddy Krueger was a child killer, who was put on trial, but given parole accidentally. The parents of the murdered children killed him, but it says he came back, and killed more children in their dreams. If this is correct, then were all in great danger." Izzy said to the others. "But if he can get into our dreams, why hasn't he yet?" Cody asked. "Maybe it doesn't work on long distances, I can't be sure." Izzy said. "Then we should all be fine for the night." TK said.  
  
Yolei was in bed, thinking about what was said. "Hawkmon, you don't think he could find a way to get us, do you?" She asked Hawkmon. "Oh, I doubt it, Yolei. We'll be fine." Hawkmon said. "If your sure. I can trust you, Hawkmon." Yolei said. She closed here eyes for a second, but heard a sound, and opened them again. "Hawkmon, could you keep it down, I'm trying to..." Yolei said, but stopped when she saw Hawkmon was gone. "Hawkmon, is this some kind of joke? Cos its not funny." Yolei said. Suddenly, four tears appeared at the base of her sheets, and ran up them. Yolei jumped away from her bed, but jumped back away from the walls as blood began to run down them. "WHATS GOING ON!" Yolei shouted. "No-one can hear you. Your in my world." A voice said. Yolei turned around, and saw a man wearing a red and green sweater and fedora, badly burned skin and a glove with ten inch claws on his right hand. "Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" Yolei asked. "You may address me in your last seconds as Freddy Krueger. Welcome to my nightmare." He said. A scream ran out, but then went dead.  
  
All the others had met at Izzy's house, except for Yolei. All of them had depressed looks on their faces. "I guess were all in danger then." Davis said, lacking his usual energy. "Yeah, I guess I was wrong. I found out that Freddy Krueger gets into people's dreams if they know anything about him. The only way to be safe is to not sleep, tell no-one, and try to forget." TK put his hands to his face. Izzy saw this. "Whats wrong, TK?" Izzy asked. "I told all of the Digdestined. Im sorry." TK said. "It would have happened sooner or later. The best thing is to tell them how to be safe." Izzy said.  
  
Out of the shadows, a small glint appeared. "These new children are useful in informing others, I must not kill them all too quickly. Besides, whats the fun if they can't know whats coming?" Freddy said from the darkness.  
  
Ok, thats part one of my evil, scary fic. Hope you all liked it! Probably didn't but whatever. 


End file.
